


Petunia's Number One Fan

by BrianJustin4Ever



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-23
Updated: 2014-10-23
Packaged: 2018-02-22 06:27:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2497916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrianJustin4Ever/pseuds/BrianJustin4Ever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Petunia didn't always hate her little sister.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Petunia's Number One Fan

**Author's Note:**

> The Great Maze Chall/Comp: You've reached a dead and see two little girls playing nearby. One with red hair and green eyes and the other with brown hair and a horse-like face. You don't want to be mean but it's the truth. They look so adorable though laughing together. What could they have to laugh about? Tell me while I take you back to the last fork.
> 
> As Much As You Can Competition
> 
> Represent the Character II

Nine-year old Lily and twelve-year old Petunia giggled together.

"He's so cute," Petunia sighed dreamily.

Lily looked at her older sister adoringly. It wasn't often that she got to see 'tuna like this, but she liked it. "So, what's he like?" Lily asked, eager for details. Although she was only nine, she was already taking notice of the cute boys in her class and loved hearing about the cute boys in 'tuna's class.

Petunia blushed as she twirled the fabric of her shirt with thin fingers. "Well, he has blond hair and brown eyes." Petunia tilted her head. "Actually, they might be more like hazel. They're too pretty to be an ordinary brown."

Lily covered her mouth, giggling. "Tell me more, tell me more," she urged and scooted closer to Petunia.

"Okay, well, he's tall. He's actually the tallest boy in class. I like them tall. He's also thin. Mum said when she picked me up from school that he looked sickly, but I don't think so. I think he looks so handsome."

Lily nodded. "I'm sure if you he say he doesn't look sickly, they he mustn't. Mum just likes to exaggerate."

Petunia nodded. "He loves sports. He plays football _and_ basketball. That's why I think he's so thin."

Lily nodded. "Of course. That makes sense if he's always running around."

"He's smart and nice. He's absolutely brilliant."

"Are you going to ask him to be your boyfriend?" Lily asked. After a pause, she quickly added, "You should."

Petunia bit her bottom lip. "Maybe, but what if he doesn't like me?"

"Why wouldn't he?" Lily asked. "If he doesn't like you, then you're too good for him. I'm positive." She nodded decisively as if she was right and Petunia should just agree with her.

Petunia looked at Lily, her eyes soft. "Thanks, Lily. I think I _will_ ask him out."

"Good," Lily said.

The spent the rest of the time at the park trying to come up with a way for Petunia to ask the boy out; she needed it to go flawlessly.

Petunia was lucky she had Lily at her side. She hoped that would always be the case.


End file.
